


My Motivation

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Possibly angst, Possibly fluff, Violence, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Paladin Danse notices something wrong with his companion.





	My Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is my first Fallout fanfiction! To be clear, Sole is the name of the Survivor, shortened from 'Sole Suvivor'. This is so that you can change the name to be your own character, because I find it annoying if the name is already given. However, the character is still based from my own, hence the specific mention of Kremvh's Tooth and particular traits and thoughts! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.   
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!

Sole walks through, yet another, abandoned town, with Paladin Danse in tow. She passes wrecked houses, barely giving them a glance. This provides a small warning to Danse that something is wrong with Sole, but he doesn’t press the matter; Sole normally loves to search and explore unfamiliar places, upturning everything to find the smallest of treasures.

As they turn on a street corner, Raiders jump out from behind cars and buildings, ambushing them. Danse silently curses, for being so careless, but quickly regains himself. He turns to Sole, and casually salutes her, an inside joke between the two.

“See you on the other side, Soldier.” Danse says, and pulls out a minigun, firing at everyone he can see. He likes to call Sole, Soldier, even though she’s the Sentinel. Because it links her to him. She’s his Soldier.

Sole whips out her weapon of choice, Kremvh’s Tooth. She’s always preferred the more personal effect melee weapons allow her, even if it worries Danse. Her strategy is to run at the enemy, poison her target with her sacrificial blade, then move on to the next victim, leaving the fast-acting poison to finish the kill. So that she’s more manoeuvrable, she doesn’t use power armour; the complete opposite of Danse. Which, he supposes, is why they make the perfect team.

As usual, she runs towards the closest raider, dodging bullets and jumping over obstacles as she slices the head clean off this raider. Danse flinches, but is used to her strategized brutality. She leaps over another car, and approaches a raider woman, decked in power armour. She slashes her, with her blade, but due to the strength of the power armour, it merely scraps the steel, leaving the bubbling green substance -the poison- behind.

“Come here, you bitch.” The raider sneers with a laugh. Sole goes to run away, as the raider throws a grenade. Without suitable armour, no one can survive a grenade from that close of a distance, so Danse runs over, and before the bomb can go off, he crouches in front of Sole, covering her from the blast.

The grenade blows up into a plume of smoke, unsettling all the nearby dust and sand into waves. The raider emerges from the remains of the grenade, firing her laser rifle, but before Danse can fire back, Sole jumps up, rips off her helmet, and slits her throat. The woman screams, and becomes lifeless in her amour, as her blood sprays. Sole rips out the fusion core, and tosses it towards Danse, before running off to kill the remaining raiders scattered about.

Danse doesn’t even see any more raiders in the camp, as Sole walks up to him, signalling the ‘all clear’ with a thumbs up.

After traveling with Sole for all this time, he can read her pretty well. So, he can tell that whatever is on her mind is really troubling her.

“That’s another step towards a greater Commonwealth, Soldier. Well Done.”

Sole looks at him, although it’s differs from her normal look. Her eyes lack life, and her whole demeanour is quieter.

“Hey Sole, is everything alright, I know I’m not the best person to talk to but…” Danse lets his offer float in the air, before Sole sighs and finally talks.

“What are we doing?” Sole asks, and gestures to the Commonwealth. “We’re saving the Commonwealth, we’re saving the -people- of the Commonwealth.”

“Correct, that is our mission.” Danse confirms.

“I’m going to be completely honest with you, Paladin. Because you are the only person, the only friend, I can entrust this information too.” Sole states, and Danse blushes a small amount, luckily for him though, he has a power armour helmet on.

“I don’t want to save the Commonwealth.”

Sole brushes her fingers through her light brown hair, taking deep breaths.

“I know, I sound like a complete asshole for saying that. But I had to. You see, everyone is surviving as things are now. Nobody else seems to give a shit to whether we change to Commonwealth! Nobody is actually doing anything, Nobody else is risking their lives for this ‘better future’. Why the hell should we be walking along the brink of death battling Raiders, Super Mutants and Deathclaws!” Sole grips her fists tightly, and paces around wildly gestures to the rubble and extinct life around her.  
“I never asked to be the ‘Hero that will save the Commonwealth’. All I want to fucking do is, walk around, laughing, surviving, living, with my best friend; without having to worry that he will die, and leave me in this shithole. Because I don’t know what I’d do without him.” She stops her walking, and stops in front of Danse, resting her head on his chest piece.

Danse is at a loss for words. He never considered how Sole had felt with all the pressure everyone puts on her, how everyone believes she is the one to save them all. Taking a moment to let her words sink in, he leaves his power armour and shuts it down, his way of opening up to her. He stands next to Sole, wearing only his black BOS uniform, matching his black hair.

Still not knowing what to say, he just opens his arms patiently. Sole doesn’t let him wait for long though, before she throws herself into his expecting arms, now crying silent tears. Danse strokes her hair comfortingly, whilst she cries into his chest.

“It’s okay, Sole. Don’t worry..” Danse mutters, planning his next words, and ignoring his own few tears.

“I’m going to let you into a secret of my own, okay. Even though our mission is to save the Commonwealth for the people, my motivation is to save the Commonwealth for you.”

Danse looks down at Sole, and cups her cheek with his hand. Sole raises herself on her toes, and touches his forehead with her own.

“You’re my motivation.” He whispers, and then finally, their lips connect.


End file.
